You Are Mine
by snoweyboo
Summary: The Signless has been captured by a certain seatroll who takes a liking to him. Dualscar tells Condense that the Signless escaped, and he isnt actually on his boat. (He totally is, just saying.) The Signless hopes for a happy ending with Dualscar understanding what he preaches, but Dualscar thinks its idiotic. Triggers includes dubcon, noncon, kidnapping, males in dresses, xeno
1. Chapter 1

The Signless woke up with a dull throbbing in his head and chest. He was not able to open his eyes due to exhaustion, but he instantly knew something wasn't right. Instead of his recoopericoon he was accustomed to sleeping in, he was laying on the floor fully clothed. Although being fully clothed in such a strange place was a very good thing, the Signless was used to waking up to the warm press of his Disciple against his shirtless side. The lack of her and slime couldn't be a good sign at all. Straining to remember, the Signless cracked an eye open to look at the dark ceiling above him. The ceiling was not familiar, but it sparked his memory of what felt like a dream.

_The Signless ran through the trees, his Disciple, Mother, and best friend behind him. The highbloods were on their trail, and gaining ground. The red blooded troll was sure Disciple or Psiioniic could escape on their own, but refused to on his and the Dolorosa's account. The hignbloods were gaining, and the Signlesses group was nearing a dead end. It seemed as if there was no escape. With a nod he told his Disciple she should leave, disappear, but she wouldn't. She was bound and determined to stay with him till the end. The Psiioniic held similar feelings. Signless thought he would have to find a way to lead them away. But he never had to._

_The Psiioniic gave only a word of warning before spinning around and blasting the entire forest behind them. Blue-bloods screamed in rage and in agony as tree blocked their path, and fell on their comrades. This was a very risky move on the Psiioniics part. He would be unable to run for a few minutes, so would have to hide or be carried. Although the others cared very deeply for him, attempting to run with him over their shoulder would be a death sentence. So they left him. The cancer hoped he was alright, but there was nothing he could do. _

_The Dolorosa was to Signlesses right; she was easily moving through the forest, but was glowing like a lantern. The Disciple was directly in front of the Signless, and even then it was difficult to see her in all her forestry glory. He was about to suggest they stop or change directions to throw the highbloods off the trail, when a large beam of light shot right past him, narrowly missing. His mother was thrown to the ground, knocked out cold. As he ran to make sure she was alright, a muscular violet blooded seatroll intercepted him, and hit him hard with the butt of a large gun. The last thing the mutant blood saw before blacking out was the Disciple disappearing into the brush. Good for her…_

No. He had been caught. NO. Sitting up quickly, the cancer troll looked around his room to find it was a cell. One of the walls was only bars, and judging the containments of the other cells, he was alone. His friends hadn't been caught, but it was all over. Everything. He was probably on his way to execution on a… boat? Yes he defiantly was on a boat, and given the gentle rocks, a large one. What was he going to do? He couldn't swim. Feeling a bit of panic he stood up and yelled, "HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE? HELLLOOO?!" But no one came to help him.

The Signless laid back down in his cell at the far wall. He pulled his cloak over his face, and attempted very sincerely not to cry. After what seemed like hours a voice jerked him to his senses. "VWell, vwell, vwell. Look vwho it is; the Signless."

Cronus.


	2. Chapter 2

The Orphaner Dualscar looked at the frightened mutant blood in front of him. The scum was against the back wall, with that piss poor excuse for a cape wrapped around him. Dualscar sneered at his name and appearance. This was the troll everyone was going on endlessly about? He didn't look like much. He had some muscle, but not enough to pass as anything higher than a weak brown blood. Pathetic. Yet, something was interesting about him. His large eyes looked at Dualscar as if he knew him. That was ridiculous. The Orphaner hadn't ever seen this nubby horned troll ever before in his life. He would have remembered.

He banged loudly on the bars, causing the mutant to jump. He was obviously terrified. This delighted Dualscar. He smirked, and watched as the Signless became even more uncomfortable. The mutant rose to his feet slowly, attempting a brave face. It wasnt convincing in the slightest. In fact it was quite annoying, if not it was somewhat hilarious.  
"When is it then?"

His voice knocked off Dualscar off his train of thought, but luckily the cancer kept talking. "I mean my execution of course. I can only assume thats whats going to happen, unless the empress has some other unnecessary and extremely cruel plan."

He stated it as a fact; that he would not escape, and was excepting his fate. How interesting this little mutant was becoming.

Dualscar stayed silent staring him down. He waited till the mutant looked down before he spoke.

"We are on our way to the imperial palace. I dont know, neither do I care, what the empress will do to you. She honestly doesnt even know your here."

Chuckling, the seatroll thought over his plan. He was going to deliver the Signless to the Condense without warning in hope to get past the rebels who followed the mutant as well as the other highbloods who would fight to be the one to deliver the cancer. The surprise would also make the Condense less likely to kill everyone in her presence, so Dualscar might actually live through the experience, with a reward to boot.

"How could she not know if she is the one who sent you?"

This mutant was geting annoying.

"Its none of yer business. Just wanted to let you know who's boat your on, and who's responsible for yer death."

Signless shook his head. This was nothing like the seatroll named Cronus. He had only seen him in his minds eye a few times, but the Signless assumed that he and him had been something of friends.

"Thats unfortunate for you."

The smaller troll turned away from Dualscar, with the sound of disappointment in his voice. How dare he?

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing of course."

What a snarky little shit. Dualscar opened the door with a slam, stepping forward to grab the front of the Signlesses stupid as fuck fake cape.

"You listen here, you nubby horned mutant. I am the captain of this ship, and will NOT,"

The seatroll shoved him to the ground, causing his to hit his head on the wall.

"Be disrespected by the likes of you."

The signless fought for consciousness as his head pounded from the hit.

"Got that? Scum."

Managing a nod, the cancer troll felt a thin line of blood run down his face, just enough for the Orphaner to notice.

The blood caught Dualscars attention. It was disgustingly bright, impossible for a blood color. It was highlighted by the light grey which it was on. Dualscar must have hit the smaller troll harder than he thought... Even with the horrible surrealness of the blood, it was still interesting, and Dualscar was curious. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was reaching for the cancers face, gloved and just by the blood. The Signlesses eyes were huge, and he would be tense if he wasnt so out of it. Dualscar withdrew his hand.

"Disgusting"

He muttered turning quickly to leave the bleeding troll. He would be fine, and Dualscar had some things to think about. Namely his fascination with the mutants blood.


	3. Chapter 3

After Dualscar left, the Signless passed out from his head hit. He woke up a few hours later disoriented, but otherwise alright. A small bit of light was given by a window in the corner, which would defiantly become an issue when day came. But for now it was a nice opening where ocean air drifted in through. Signless was sure he was going to die soon, but he would be damned if he didn't enjoy the few days he had left. That idea was good in theory, but he soon was hungry and reminded he hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. The Signless went to his cells bars and called out.

"Hello? Anyone there? I am in need of something to eat."

But no one responded. No one actually cared. Dualscar had ordered for them to keep him alive, and he would be fine if he went a few nights without food. He was just a mutant. And it wasn't like the empress cared what state he was in when he was delivered. So the Signless sat, and waited, and waited, and waited, and called some more, and was yelled at, and waited. But no one came down, and daylight would come soon. Signless began to panic.

"I won't be any good to you dead!"

His cries fell on deaf ears, and he pushed himself to the far end of the cell, pulling his cloak around him. Damn these highbloods and their negligence. Then all at once a creak sounded and something was coming down in front of the Signless's window. Confused he went to investigate. A metal barrier now blocked out the sun. Oh. Technology is a thing. Its actually... The cancer secretly prayed no one heard him losing his absolute shit at the idea of being burned. (The crews in fact did, and were laughing their sea dwelling asses off. Dicks.)

The Signless laid back down, but this time on his back, staring at the ceiling. He imagined his Disciple by his side, curled up and purring, even if it was to reassure him. She would hold him, and comfort him in a way no one else could. It had been said their love transcended the quadrants, but it was so much more than that. Their love worked for each. There were times he loved her in the brightest red possible, but there were times she irritated his to no extent. When he was lonely, or in need of reassurance, she was always there, and he could always calm her. The Psiioniic had to come between them when they fought often, not to stop violence, but to remind them that they loved each other. It was a complicated, but beautiful relationship, and it's what the Signless's dreams were full of as he slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Dualscar was pissed. Why was this stupid, small, useless, nubby-horned, gutter blood, piece of trash, bloody mutant so damn intriguing? That good for nothing slept past dawn, and was still snoozing when the Orphaner went down to make sure he hadn't escaped or attempted suicide. Although deep in slumber, it was obvious the Signless was upset in some way. He had no coon, so he slept on the dirty floor, rolling back and forth, eyes screwed shut. Dualscar should have left. The mutant was fine, a few bad dreams were nothing. Dualscar should have walked the fuck out of there and found something to drink. But of course he didn't. Why would he? That would make sense. Instead, he found himself opening the door and approaching the red-blood.

He was laying on his side, tattered not-cape draped over his shaking body. Dualscar nudged him with his foot, not wanting to watch it any more.

"Mutant. Wake up!"

Waking up in a strange place is disorienting, even if you spent most of the night before in the place. Waking up with a large sea-troll dressed in purple and sporting a huge cape is terrifying. The Signless threw himself back, hitting the wall. What the absolute fuck? Dualscar rolled his eyes at his discomfort. The cancer hardly noticed trying to calm his blood-pusher.

"Took ya long enough."

What exactly did that mean? Had Cro-… Dualscar been waiting awhile? The idea terrified the Signless even more. The thought of the sea troll being there while he slept seeped its way into his mind and- No! Bad thoughts! The signless banished them before realizing Dualscar was still talking.

"… doesn't matter anyway. Have you eaten boy?"

"Food?"

"Yes food. What the fuck else would I be talking about?"

"Well it's just I haven't in quite a while. The day before yesterday, or maybe longer. I assum-"

"That's a no then. Common."

The sea troll walked out of the cell leaving the smaller troll on the ground.

"Are ya comin' or not?

oh. Oh. OH! The Signless stood up a bit to quickly but tried to shake off the dizziness as he walked to the cell door. He didn't need any more encouragement as he followed Dualscar up and out of the hold. Even if he did get a few looks, they were mostly directed at Dualscar and confused. This must not be a typical thing. Then again, the Signless wasn't a typical troll. The deck of the ship was beautiful, large and spacious with enough structure to be a true master piece. Purple bloods and blue bloods alike did work, but it seemed the less favorable tasks were put on those of lower cast. But that was common. Especially on a sea-dweller's ship.

Dualscar led him from the deck to a cabin towards the back of the ship. It was very spacious with nice a black design with violet accents. Wait. Was this the captain's quarters? Something was fishy, no pun intended, and the Signless became unsure of the intentions of this sea dweller despite his want to give him the benefit of the doubt. What was he doing?

WHAT WAS HE DOING? He should take that mutant down to the cells where he belonged and give him no food whatsoever! But here he was, in his PRIVATE quarters, about to give him a meal. Dualscar was insane. He was sure of it. Why couldn't he seem to stop? Something was off about this mutant. If Dualscar believed in ancestors he would pin it on them, but he didn't. This was strange and needed to be addressed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Signless ate as much as he could, thinking he wasn't probably going to eat in a few days if he even lived that long. Also, the food was freaking delicious. He had never had any royal blood food, and holy fuck what he would do for more. (Most likely just ask or be nice to someone. It's not THAT good. He wouldn't kill someone or something crazy like that.) He finished his plate and half of another; all the while Dualscar just sat eating hardly a roll. Wither it be because the food was too delicious or he just didn't care at this point, the Signless payed the stare no attention until Dualscar spoke up.

"What makes YOU so different than the others?"

The Signless looked up with a curious look.

"Well Condense was especially keen on finding me due to my… bloods color. But other than that, nothing."

"Shut up," Dualscar stood. "There's a huge price on yer head. Don't try to tell me yer nothing special."

Shrugging the Signless reached for another roll, but Dualscar swatted his hand down. RUDE.

"I-"

"Listen here mutant," The front of the Signless's cloak was grabbed, hauling him to his feet. When did he get so short? Dualscar was not this tall 10mins ago, was he?

"You are on my ship. You are going to do what I say. And I say, TELL ME WHATS SO GOD DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT YOU! WHAT GAVE YOU THE GALL TO SPEAK AGAINST THE CONDENSE?"

He shoved the red-blood back, slamming him into his seat. The Signless stayed quiet for a moment before saying.

"That doesn't pertain to our breakfast, but... I can see, in my minds eye, a world where blood color isn't something to be ashamed of. Lowbloods aren't killed, they are helped because of their shortened life span. Its nor perfect, and their would be some problems but-"

Dualscar stopped listening. He didn't ask for a fucking lecture, but the mutant would shut up. He was going on and on about some bullshit of another world. Whatever. Sounded stupid, and didn't make any sense. He waved his hand to silence him, but he JUST KEPT TALKING. How to shut him up? Instead of yelling, or doing something equally smart, Dualscar grabbing his cloak, dragging him to the window.

"Of course the small implicaaaAAaaAaa-AHH!"

Rolling his eyes, the Orphaner held his arm tight as he told him to look out. The mutant did, tilting his head curiously.

"Do ya have any idea where ya are?"

The Signless shook his head slowly, again fearful. Dualscar was awfully close to him, and he was kind of pressed against the wall. Not good, not good at all. He tried to squirm out of the embarrassing position, but the seatroll had a vice like grip on him arm that was going to leave bruises.

"No, but I assume we are somewhere on the ocean."

Mental face palm. Yes Signless you were on the water. What a stupid thing to say. Luckily if Dualscar noticed how stupid the comment was he didn't say anything about it. To be honest he was a little preoccupied with a squirming mutant troll who found it necessary to try to move away from him. The little shit kept pushing away from the window, and against Dualscars... Yeah it was a little awkward.

"Yer in highblood territory. No one cares about yer little lectures here, so don't fuckin preach at me."

The Signless nodded, feeling his face burn a bit. He really could get carried away sometimes.

"I understand, but-"

"No fuckin 'but's. Shut up."

The little mutant actually complied, almost flinching a bit, but that was due to how uncomfortable he was at the moment. Dualscar honestly didn't care why he shut up as long as he stayed he stayed that way. He spun him around, staring at his frightened expression and realized their position. The Signless was pushed against the wall, one hand pinned, the other lightly pushing against Dualscar's shoulder in a silent plea. How cute of him. It made Dualscar want to kiss him actually. Well more than that, but a kiss would have to be the start.

As the scenario went through Dualscars mind, he realized there was no reason he couldn't. Smirking he brought his mouth down on the smaller trolls.


	6. Chapter 6

The Signless froze as the larger trolls mouth caught his own, and shoved back to no avail. He hadn't been expecting THAT at all. And his quadrants were filled. Oh god. The disciple was going to kill him, even if he did manage to escape. He pushed at Dualscar with his free hand, but the seatroll was much larger than him. Turning his head worked for the first couple seconds, but now a hand was forcing his face forward. He was completely powerless. Then Dualscar pulled back.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The Signless wasn't please by any stretch of the imagination. In fact he was pretty damn angry. Dualscar didn't even warn him before kissing him. That is a big NONO. BAD DUALSCAR. THIS IS NOT HOW WE QUADRANT.

"Is there a problem, Signless?"

Yes problem. Large one! But before the cancer could voice his concerns with Dualscars actions he was cut off.

"Because I thought you would enjoy livin a few extra days."

Damn it. If he was alive longer he could escape easier. There would be no mad dash. So that was Dualscars game. The only thing the Signless could do was trust him, even if he was probably lying. The Signless sighed, looking up at the seatroll leaning against him. He would do what he wanted him to, but only so that he could escape. That's what he told himself when Dualscar kissed him again, and he actually kissed back. He could literally feel him smirking, the pompous asshole.

By the looks of things, this wasn't going black, Dualscar didn't consider him and equal. Of course it was an uneven red. The cancer felt no pity for the purple blood, but he could understand Dualscars position. The Signless was a highly pitied troll. Being a mutant and hunted by the empire had its perks. But no one had ever taken their advance this far. Then again he had never been within such close proximity with a sea dweller.

A nip on his lips brought the Signless from his daydream. He was trying to ignore Dualscar best he could. But his roaming hands and mouth were making it difficult. The Signless jumped when he felt a mouth close on his neck. Although the larger troll was only sucking and licking, the cancer still felt a brush of teeth over a vein, and had to fight himself to remain still. Despite his tries, a whimper still escaped him. Mentally cursing himself he hoped Dualscar wouldn't comment.

"Enjoying yerself, hmm?"

Fucking asshole.

"Just get on with it."

Chuckling, Dualscar ran a finger down his captive's throat.

"Why rush? We have days to do whatever we want. Didn't you say you wanted extra time?"

The red blood felt his face heat up as he attempted to not react to that. He had expected this to be a onetime thing and for Dualscar to leave him alone the rest of the journey. This apparently was not the case. He squirmed lamely more out of instinct than an actual escape attempt. He remained quiet; hopefully Dualscar would just get bored if he got no response. Unfortunately, Dualscar was a persistent troll and refused to just let him lie there.

The Signless was lifted and placed sitting on Dualscar's desk. During the process he made an undignified squeak, and ended up clutching the seatroll's shoulders. He promptly realized them once sat down, but it earned a laugh from the purple blood.

"Isn't that just cute?"

"SHUT UP"

Instead of responding, the Orphaner kissed the smaller troll again, sneaking a thigh in between his legs, bumping against his bulge and nook. To his disappointment the mutant was still sheathed. He wouldn't be for long. Especially with the way the seatroll's knee was grinding against him. It was very distracting.

The Signless whimpered trying to shut his legs to no avail. He was soon pressed down on the desk as Dualscar left large dark marks on his neck. He felt a bite a couple time, his eyes watering and body going taunt, but he had stopped fighting. This was a smart move on his part, because Dualscar was getting sick of his fighting.

Once the mutant was marked to his satisfaction, Dualscar moved back to his mouth, slipping his tongue in this time. The mutant squirmed at this, and didn't respond. The Orphaner fixed this by reaching down to slide below the mutants pants. His gasp was glorious but the way he was trying to be unresponsive was even better. Little moans and trills escaped his throat, and he began sloppily kissing the seatroll. This intensified as his bulge was messaged through his boxers. He was fully unsheathed now, his medium/small bulge was squirming under Duascars hand. He couldn't seem to control himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The Signless didn't know what he did to deserve this treatment, but he didn't have long to pounder as Dualscar again claimed his mouth, simultaneously unbuttoning his cloak and tossing it to the side. Somehow the sea troll had managed to remove his own cape, and unbuttoned his shirt without breaking the kiss. It was hardly a fair kiss. The Signless was barley given an opportunity to reciprocate as the highblood's tongue moved in his mouth, not even exploring, claiming. The kiss was like the rest of the act; Dualscar showing Signless he had no control over what was going to happen.

The hand that had snaked its way into the cancers pants was teasing his bulge, gripping lightly and keeping him from moving properly. His nook was utterly neglected but that wouldn't be the case for long. As his bulge thrashed in Dualscar's hand, the Signless could feel his pants being undone and slipped off. At least he wasn't wearing his righteous leggings when he was caught, only a normal pair. He would hate to discover Dualscar's reaction to them.

As soon as the smaller troll's pants were gone the Orphaner broke the dominating kiss to get a good look at the mutant. He was lying back with his head to the side, his hands limp at his sides, no longer protesting futility, and legs spread willingly. What a beautiful sight that Dualscar wanted to wreck. Even if the Signless wasn't fighting anymore, he still wasn't completely complying. His eyes were screwed shut and it was obvious he trying to pretend this wasn't happening to him. A quick tug at his bulge and light slap on the rear brought him back down and snapped his attention to the sea-troll.

"This wvill go easier,"

Dualscar leaned down to his ear, biting somewhat roughly.

"If ya do wvhat I say."

"But I a…"

His protests were cut off as Dualscar kissed him hard again, forcing him to comply. The mutant was actually a good kisser despite previous expectations, and Dualscar kept it in his mind to use his mouth for other purposes later. His own bulge moved in his pants, but he ignored himself momentarily as he slid his hand past the Signless's mutant red bulge, and onto his dripping wet nook. It seemed like someone was enjoying this more than they were letting on. Smirking Dualscar slipped a finger into the mutant's neglected nook, causing him to arch into the touch and attempt to hold back a moan. The cancer wasn't extremely tight, which confirmed the purple bloods assumption that he bottomed for his Disciple. The thought of the Signless getting fucked raw by his kitty bitch went straight to Dualscar's bulge, and drug a small moan from his throat.

A finger was slowly pressed into the mutant troll, and followed by another way to quickly to be comfortable, but the Signless quickly adjusted, having been through this before. Granted his Disciple was awfully gentler, and would have been purring at this point, and never took him by force, but the cancer couldn't help but note the similarities. And although few, they allowed the Signless to imagine enough that this wasn't a sea dweller he just met yesterday, but he could still remember as a grub. This wasn't Cronus. This was his Disciple. This was Meulin. A sharp bite to his lip, and the rough thrust of another finger inside him reminded him that this wasn't Meulin, and no amount of pretending would make it her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was obvious the mutant wasn't enjoying himself. He might be physically stimulated, but if the red streaks from his eyes meant anything, he wanted this to stop. Dualscar shouldn't have cared, but he felt a pang of pity and slowed his advances. He wasn't going to stop and let the mutant off the hook, but some strange part of him wanted to make his captive enjoy himself. Maybe it was because how little time the red-blood had left, or maybe it was just the idea that a reciprocating troll would be a much more enjoyable fuck. Either way, Dualscar felt himself removing his fingers and leaning back slightly.

The smaller troll opened his eyes, red dripping from them. He was most likely afraid of what the sea troll would do next, but to his surprise it was putting a hand on his small, rounded, nubby horn. The effect was instantaneous. The mutant breathed shaky as he arched ever so slightly to push the horn into the Orphaner's grasp. His horns, due to their small size, must be extra sensitive, and rubbing them earned just the response Dualscar was looking for.

Instead of lying limp, trying to drift in his mind, the Signless was arching and panting, trying to receive more stimulation. Dualscar was happy to oblige using his other hand to rub the opposite horn. Soon the mutant was putty in his hands, making some sort of rumble in his chest. Purring? Was the Signless purring? A chuckle escaped Dualscar's throat.

"WVho wvould havwe thought the Signless, the lowvblood mascot, wvould be a purring troll? You seem to enjoy your horns bein' rubbed, don't ya?"

The small troll tried to growl a response, but his vocal chords were too busy making the most pitiable noises in paradox space. If he could have spoken, it would most likely only be a "Fuck you", or "Shut up already." Both sentences would be useless and a waste of time. The purring like a kitten was much more effective, and soon the hand on the red-bloods right horn was replaced with a mouth and OHGO—AH- THHAT FELT GODD.

Now panting, the Signless had lost any thought to escape. The effect was added to as the now free hand again reached for his bulge, stroking lightly. The combination was much more effective than the roughness from before and Dualscar made a mental note about the horns before fishing his own bulge from his pants and allowing the larger appendage to take hold of the mutant's bright red one.

"Ah! Fuuck…"

The Signless was all but outright moaning as their bulges moved together. Given his age and being a lowblood, it was typical for his bulge to be smaller, but the difference was huge. The Signless had barely half the bulge Dualscar had; probably a mutant thing, small bulges, small horns.

The seatroll was picking up on what the mutant liked. He preferred a small scrape of teeth to his horn rather than sucking, but too much teeth would have him whimpering and cringing. Dualscar got more reaction to rubbing the base and using his mouth o the top, causing a more pleasurable experience for the both of them.

Pulling back from the now messy horn, the Signless was flashed a row of shark like teeth before he was kissed again. Dualscar still kissed like he was claiming the mutant's mouth, but somehow, it felt different. Less like he was putting a low-blood in his place and more like he wanted him. And somehow this small difference changed everything. It made the Signless want him back in a strange since, at the very least physically. And most of all, it drove the thought of Meulin straight from the mutant's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

The Signless wrapped his arms around Dualscar as the sea troll prepared his entrance. Although it was somewhat painful, Dualscar was being a bit more gentle, and giving the smaller troll time to adjust as each finger was inserted. Signless was never one for pain-play, mostly stemming from his fear of bleeding before others and now that he was contributing to the pailing, Dualscar was being considerate about it. A lazy tongue ran over his horn while simultaneously another finger was inserted into his nook, causing shivers to run through the mutant.

"Ah! Ohgod…"

"Ya think yer ready for me?" The seatroll questioned, pressing his hips down and causing their bulges to receive more fiction.

The Signless closed his eyes and nodded, silently praying he would be able to walk later. He didn't want to be carried, or worse drug back to his cell. Dualscar removed his fingers with a lewd pop noise, and untangled their bulges. After giving the Signless a half look over he angled his squirming appendage down and into the hot red bloods nook.

Lowbloods were typically warmer by at least a few degrees, and most highbloods kept more room temperature body heat. The Signless through, was warmer than even rust-bloods. This made sense, given his bright blood, but the amount of sense it made didn't change his surprise at the fact that Dualscar was at least 15 degrees colder than him.

Gasping, the lower blood arched himself into Dualscar, his grip on his shoulders tightening marginally. The highblood didn't mind, or might not have noticed, because the hot nook surrounding his bulge was tightening as well, giving him one of the best sexual experiences he had had in a while.

"Fuck…" Dualscar murmured as he forced his hips to still, not wanting to hurt his little mutant.

Signless wasn't so composed as the seatroll's length slid inside him. He was panting loudly against the other shoulder, his head buried into his neck as curses spilled freely from his mouth. The intrusion didn't hurt astronomically, the Signless wasn't about to say stop anytime soon, but Dualscar's size along with body heat was so drastic that he was having problems keeping straight.

Once the sea-dweller was fully in, he kissed Signless's horn, almost apologetically, and waited only a few moments before he rolled his hips a little as a warning before beginning to thrust gently. Any appreciation for the kiss was lost as the bulge lodged up the Signless's nook started to move. His legs tightened around Dualscars waist and the cancers head lolled just a bit as he vaguely thrust back with the other.

"Yer so hot…. **Fuck**!" The Orphaner was losing his restraint, thrusting forward harder and causing the Signless to make an area of pitiable moans and whines as his nook was stretched.

It was almost too much for the younger cancer. As a familiar feeling was settling in his gut he tried to warn the other.

"I- Imclose…**AH FUCK!** Dualscaaar…. Im goi-going to- to- t…"

"Agh, cum for me." This command, and the hand that suddenly was around his bulge was all that the Signless needed to fall over the edge, his vision going white.

As he regained his sense he realized that DUALSCAR WASS STILL FUCING HIM. He was over sensitive and it hurt like a bitch, but the seatroll wasn't showing any signs of stopping. When he attempted to protest all he got in return was:

"Im not letting ya off that easy, Signless." And a rougher than usual thrust.


	10. Chapter 10

The Signless whimpered in slight pain as Dualscar refused to relent. His nook was sore, and his bulge was oversensitive and trying to escape back into its sheath. To his mortification, Dualscar wouldn't allow this to happen, and trapped his candy colored bulge in his hand before it could disappear.

Signless had heard that highbloods had much more stamina than lowbloods, and lowblooded quadrants of highbloods often were exhausted after pailing sessions. Sometimes, when the highblood was dangerous, the lowerblood was hurt or injured; this was especially true for the black quadrant.

The pain had started to subside, pleasure replacing it. The Signless realized Dualscar must have slowed down because as soon as the smaller troll had started to respond again, the other had sped up. He was almost enjoying himself until Dualscar opened his mouth and started to talk.

"I bet yer lowvin' this, ain't ya? Bein' used in the only wvay yer good for. Ya pathetic land dwvellin' scum."

How rude. If it wasn't for the fact that he was having his brains fucked out and was enjoying it, The Signless would have given Dualscar a lecture to put his other lectures to shame. The comment actually went in one ear, and flew out the other as the sea dweller the filled his nook and marked his neck.

The Orphaner was getting close faster than he normally would have. He wrote this off on the fact he wasn't accustomed to such a tight or hot nook. The land dweller was constricting periodically and the sea troll could easily tell he was close to his second orgasm. He might as well have a little fun with it.

"Novw don't ya dare cum till I say."

The need to release was almost instantaneous in the mutant troll's body, and he bit his lip in effort to follow the sea dwellers command. Normally he wouldn't have even considered following a command, but in his post-orgasm haze, the comment slipped by his filters. If he was asked, he would deny it, but being held down and just _taken _was fucking with his mind, and some primal part of him actually enjoyed it.

As if Dualscar had read his mind, he started whispering delicious things into his ear. It mostly consisted of slurs such as "slut" and "wanton little whore," but what really got to the red blooded troll was the sea dweller claiming him.

"You're fuckin' mine," he practically growled out. "You understand mutant? MINE."

Dualscar left bruises on the Signless's neck that would most defiantly last for a week, but the bites would scar. Even if the Signless managed to escape, there would always be scars reminding him of this encounter. Reminding him what had been done to him by the older troll. Reminding him who had claimed him…. This line of thinking was getting to far out of hand, but try as he might, the Signless couldn't stop thinking about it.

If the line of thought troubled him, then the Signless was horrified by the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"Y-yes… Yours-"

This apparently was the right thing to say, because the Orphaner moaned and, through gritted teeth, said,

"Then fuckin' cum for me."

Signless arched into the sea dweller, his nook constricting around the larger's bulge. His vision nearly went white and he barley registered there was a hand on his bulge milking him though it. Then all of a sudden his nook was being filled with material, and a weight was pressed down on his chest. His first straight thought, other than Dualscar was fucking heavy, was that the sea dweller HAD USED HIM AS HIS OWN PERSONAL BUCKET. To his disadvantage Dualscar was fucking HEAVY and he couldn't squirm away enough to properly yell at him.

The sea dweller shut him up with a kiss, before lifting off him and sitting on the now red splattered desk. He noticed a bit of purple leaking from the mutant's nook before he shut his legs, blushing like mad. The Orphaner smirked laughing low enough the red-blood probably couldn't hear him. Then, seemingly out of the blue, he stood and scooped up the unsuspecting smaller troll. The Signless, completely caught off guard, jumped and latched on to the nearest stationary thing, which happened to be Dualscar's neck. Whatever he was tired.

The smaller troll realized he was being carried somewhere that wasn't his cell, but sleep overcame him before he could figure out where he was being taken. Hopefully it wasn't over the side of the ship.


End file.
